She's still a kid
by Like The Fading Red Sunset
Summary: Even if it means getting her to stop studying and go out for ice cream, Castle has to remind his daughter that she is still just a kid.


**An AU Castle fic**

**My second attempt at a Castle fic...hopefully more succesful than the last one which I deleted.**

**I don't own Castle :(**

* * *

It was tough being a parent sometimes when it came to raising teenagers and although Richard Castle barely had to scold Alexis, he found himself at his wit's end today when she didn't come home from school. Lately, Alexis was driving herself over the edge trying to balance her school activities, homework and having a job. She was also trying top balance having a relationship with Owen. Castle was afraid that she was going to burnout sooner rather than later.

The door slammed shut, bringing Castle out of his reverie. Getting out of his chair, he headed for the door to see if Alexis had walked in.

"Alexis?" He called out.

Turning the corner, he found his redheaded daughter sitting down by the door with her hands over her face. Her shoulder shook violently and Rick immediately was at her side.

"Alexis? What's the matter?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Everything! I can't do this anymore...I just can't!" She blubbered, tears falling down her face.

Castle looked blankly at her, trying to comprehend what his daughter was saying. What did she mean 'she can't do this?' What was she talking about?

"Alexis, I'm not following. Did something happen at school? Have those girls been annoying you again?" He asked.

Alexis shook her head and buried her face deeper in between her knees. She just sat there, crying and blubbering about how she couldn't do it anymore. It was driving Rick crazy! He had to get some answers out of her...but how? Before he could come up with an idea, Alexis spoke up again.

"I just...I'm so tired of pulling all the weight around when it comes to school work. I do all the work and everyone I've ever been partnered up with does nothing! I have to do everything! I have to be the perfect student, the perfect friend, the perfect daughter...and I'm so sick of it!" She confessed.

So that's what this was all about? She was crying over the fact that she was tired of being perfect? In a way, Rick found it sort of funny, but he didn't say anything. At the same time, he understood that she was under stress and needed to unwind.

"It's okay Alexis. Take a deep breath, let it out and calm down. Talk to me," Rick instructed his daughter.

Through her sobbing, Alexis managed to inhale deeply and let it out. She did this twice more before her crying reduced to tiny sobs. When she finished, she looked up at her dad. Her eyes were all red and puffy and there was a look in her eyes that made Rick almost want to cry with her.

"Dad, I'm so tired of being the perfect child. I'm always studying to make sure I get good grades, I'm always working so that I can afford to get into a good college and I'm always trying to please Owen. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be a good kid all the time!" Alexis confessed.

Rick sighed, realizing that his daughter was indeed under a great deal of emotional stress. Getting to his feet, Rick grabbed his daughters hands and helped her up to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and Alexis automatically sunk into her fathers embrace.

"Alexis, I'm glad you told me what's wrong. That's what I'm here for. Go blow your nose, wash your face and meet me back here in the living room okay?" Rick suggested.

Nodding, Alexis released her hold on her dad and headed upstairs to her bedroom to do what she was told. As she went upstairs, she was visibly shaky and Rick kept a close eye on her to make sure that she didn't suddenly fall down the stairs. When she safely made it up, he headed for the living room and sat down for a few seconds to contemplate what Alexis had just told him.

It definitely sounded like, to him, that she needed a break from her life. He shook his head as he thought about this. His daughter tried too hard, that was her problem. She didn't know that she was still just a teenager and that sometimes it was okay to be just that...a teenager. When was the last time she went to a party or hung out with friends? He couldn't exactly remember and it bothered him to know this.

"Dad?" Alexis called out, causing Castle to again snap out of his thoughts.

Looking behind him, he saw his daughter looking better than she did moments ago. Her skin was all washed up from the tears that stained them and she put on a fresh coat of powder foundation and blush. She had also changed out of her school clothes and into a pair of skinny jeans and a forest green sweater shirt.

"Alexis, let's go out for ice cream," Castle said.

Alexis looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Ice cream? No dad, I have to go study for my biology test," She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Huh that was weird, wasn't she just crying moments ago that she was sick and tired of being a good student?

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Alexis, forget about studying for about two hours, okay? It can wait. Right now my biggest concern is getting you to de-stress, so let's go," Rick said and headed for the coat rack.

Grabbing his coat along with his daughters, Castle threw it to her. Alexis looked at her jacket, suddenly torn between wanting to stay home to study and going out to get ice cream.

"Rocky Road?" Castle spoke up.

that got her attention. Looking up at her dad, Alexis gave a small smile and slipped her coat on. The two left the apartment and headed down to the garage. Rick drove the two of them to her favorite ice cream parlour and they headed inside. Ordering Rocky Road and sprinkling chopped strawberries on top, Alexis headed for a spot and smiled contentedly as she spooned her ice cream and put it in her mouth.

"This tastes so good. Thanks dad," She said as he came to sit down.

In his ice cream cup, Rick had Vanilla which was decorated with chocolate syrup and had bananas on top. He looked at his daughter as she silently ate her ice cream and he enjoyed it for a few seconds. She looked so happy and calm at the moment and it brought a warm feeling into his heart. He hated seeing his only daughter so distraught over things. He hated watching her suffer from heart breaks or any other emotional disaster that was thrown at her.

"Stop staring at me," Alexis said.

"I was not staring...I was pondering," Rick defended.

Alexis got an amused smile on her face.

"Uh huh. You were staring dad. What gives?" Alexis demanded.

"I was just thinking about you. God Alexis, you're growing up so fast that it's scaring me. Some times I just wish you could stay a kid forever." Castle admitted.

Alexis sighed and put her spoon down in her ice cream bowl. She looked up at her dad and a solemn look grew on her face.

"Dad, I won't be a kid forever. I have to grow up." She reminded him.

"Alexis...you're only seventeen years still have plenty of time to grow up. But right now, stop. You need to have fun once in a while. Don't keep burying yourself in school work and your job. You need to live a little. Climb a tree, go to parties, get into trouble for crying out loud! Not too much, but some. I love you and I don't want to see you burnout before high school is over," Castle explained.

"Being your daughter, it's easy to get into trouble," Alexis teased.

"Well remember that. So...are you up for laser tag tonight, or are you going to go study?" Castle asked.

Alexis cocked her head and put her hand under her chin, as if she had to decide between the two choices.

"Alexis..." Castle spoke sternly, not liking what her answer would be.

"Relax dad, of course I'll play laser tag. You're right, I should have fun once in a while. Now let's finish up our ice cream and go," Alexis said.

Castle sighed in relief and finished his ice cream. Once they were done, the father daughter duo left the ice cream parlour and headed back to Ricks car. On their way back home, Castle reflected on the many years that he had watched his daughter grow and he became excited to continue to watch her do so.

He was grateful to have her in her life and more grateful to know that even if she had bad days, she always bounced back to her usual happy self. It was something he enjoyed watching...seeing his daughter happy.

And even though it scared him to know that she was indeed growing up, he wanted to enjoy living in the present as much as possible.

After all, his daughter was still just a kid.


End file.
